


Daddy Wars

by Dhaamin16



Category: Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Steve Rogers (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhaamin16/pseuds/Dhaamin16
Summary: Steve and Tony try to get a Baby Peter to play with them + Cameos + Barbecues + DID I MENTION A CAT?inspired by an Instagram post, also sorry for the lack of dialogue...I was sick while writing this :(





	Daddy Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananhilation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananhilation/gifts).



“Here comes the Quinjet!”  
Tony repeated this line for the 146th time to Peter. Eating mashed potatoes and corn, flavored with the hint of Paprika because of Vision, Peter was busy playing around and like all babies, refused to eat. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius, and he was struggling to feed a 3 year old.

It would be a while before Steve would come back to HQ and Tony was happy about it. It means he would have more time with Peter. If Steve got close to the baby, he would hug it like a teddy bear and take him everywhere and that wasn’t their idea of sharing. Then suddenly, the sliding doors opened and standing in the doorway is none other than Papa Steve himself.

Peter suddenly dropped what he was playing with and ran to Steve. His spider powers were just beginning to show up, so he could run and jump better than kids of his age. Tony was shook and he waited until Papa Steve finishes his “coo-chi-coos” before he took Peter back.

Steve: “Hey I was playing with Peter! You’ve had him for so long”  
Tony: “Nope, your hugging might hurt the kid, and you were playing with him the whole of yesterday evening” and he takes Peter back.

Steve smirks and takes his dummy shield. He then started “Hey Peter! Want to play frisbee?”. Peter replied with a “ya-ya” and he walked slowly and assumed a ready stance, and he threw the shield slowly towards Peter, who managed to catch it and was all giggles and laughs, he then threw the shield back to Steve, not before knocking the bowl of mashed potatoes down. A tiny robot came to clear the mess up. 

Tony then said “Peter baby look what I found!”. It was a small spider toy, that could speak and just play around and keep a careful eye on Peter. The spider said “Hello Pete” and with a squeal of delight Peter went towards the spider toy. But before he could play with it, Steve caught him and began tickling Peter who began laughing.

Tony called up the Onesie armor. The onesie armor is what he’d been working on for casual use, and for situations like these. Once he finally fit in, he then aimed the toy rocket at Steve and fired it, Steve blocked it with the toy shield and then threw a ball at Tony, who was hit square in the face. 

T’challa’s cat jumped on Steve and tried scratching him, Peter was giggling and having the time of his life. Steve then managed to calm the cat down with a Heart Shaped Herb cookie. And he proceeded to take a frying pan. Tony took a water gun and proceeded to shoot at Steve. Then the two men got close and had a stare off.

Peter then knew something was up. He stared at both Tony and Steve and he started crying. He was disturbed, and the loud crashing and banging sounds definitely scared the baby. The two men looked at each other and gave a “it’s your fault” stare. Before the two men could get close to the baby and comfort it.....

Natasha and Wanda walked in and looked at the mess. There were toys strewn around in the room, Steve was drenched from head to toe, Tony had his onesie armor on and Peter had been crying. Wanda took Peter in her arms and slowly rocked him. Natasha glared at them both, a stare that meant they messed up, BIG TIME. Then Wanda and Natasha took Peter out of the room for a walk in the garden to play with T’challa’s cat and the other Avengers, who were gonna have a barbecue in a few minutes. Tony and Steve sighed and watched as the two women took the kid out to the garden, and heard his excited squeals as he saw Bucky and the others.

(oh and this is pt 1, the next one would focus on other members. it’s like they’re one big happy family.)


End file.
